


Lessons Better Learned

by stillskies



Category: Bleach, Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nase tries to explain Ogata and Kuwabara to Orihime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Better Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10-17-2008

“Now, Orihime-chan,” Nase says, looking at her very seriously. “Old men are **perverts**. Especially Ogata-sensei.”

Orihime-chan tilts her head to the side. “But Ogata-sensei seems nice. He offered to show me his fish!”

Nase shudders. “Just because he wants to show you his _fish_ doesn’t me he doesn’t want to show another kind of _fish_.” Nase wonders if Orihime-san will understand. Somehow, she doubts it.

“Oh. Is it okay to go see the toys Kuwabara-sensei said he’ll show me?”

Nase pales. This girl was worse than she thought. “ _No_. Under no circumstances should you be alone with Kuwabara-sensei.” 

She has heard the types of things he does to unsuspecting people. Shindou-kun has told her horror stories. So has Ogata-sensei.

“Stick with me,” Nase decides. “I’ll introduce you to the people it’s okay to hang out with.” 

Orihime-chan smiles. “Thank you, Nase-san,” she says. “Tatsuki-chan will be happy to know that someone is looking out for me!”

Nase nods and stands up. “Let’s go to Waya’s study group. They’re a bit loud, and I’m the only girl, but they’re good people. They won’t try to look down your shirt or up your skirt.” She thinks for a minute. “Well, Waya might, but you can always just kick him.”

“Okay! Should I bring anything? Maybe I should cook something,” Orihime-chan starts fretting. “And I don’t want to intrude, so maybe I should make smores with beets and licorice?”

“How about we buy cookies and you can bring those,” Nase suggests, frowning.

“Okay!”


End file.
